ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh (2008 film)
Oh is a 2008 American-Canadian-Australian-Danish-British-French-New Zealand-Irish-Indian-Chinese-Belgian-German-Spanish-Italian computer/flash animated superhero occult detective dystopian political thriller post-apocalyptic adventure comedy science fiction crime horror action epic fantasy spy film produced by Lionsgate, Summit Entertainment, The Weinstein Company, Village Roadshow Pictures, Starz Animation, Vanguard Animation, Relativity Media, Ingenious Film Partners, New Line Cinema, Studio Babelsberg, Studio B Productions, Cookie Jar Group, Jetix, Bolder Media and Hasbro and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was released on December 19, 2008, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Cast * Jim Parsons as Oh ** Chandler Riggs as Young Oh * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Oh's love interest. * Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Brittany Murphy as Gloria * Tara Strong as Daizy * Kevin James as Otis * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Scott McCord as Yang * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Alexander Gould as Gumball * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash * Jim Sturgess as Soren * Andy Samberg as Ham III * Patrick Warburton as Titan * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Eddie Izzard as Angus Scattergood * Mae Whitman as Darma * Jorge Garcia as Germur * Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick * Jeff Bridges as Ezekiel "Big Z/Geek" Topanga * Zooey Deschanel as Lani Aliikai * Ewan McGregor as Valiant * Ricky Gervais as Bugsy * Tabitha St. Germain as Siam * Maryke Hendrikse as Gilda * John Cleese as Humid * Bob Peterson as Dug * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu * Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified * Bob Peterson as Alpha * Delroy Lindo as Beta * Jerome Ranft as Gamma * Barry Humphries as Bruce * Eric Bana as Anchor * Bruce Spence as Chum * Pip Torrens as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington * Dan Roberts as Tailfeather * Brian Lonsdale as Toughwood * John Cleese as Mercury * Olivia Williams as Victoria * John Hurt as Felix * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Trey Parker as Eric Cartman * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Mike Judge as Kenny McCormick * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin * Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Griffin * Seth MacFarlane as Brain Griffin * Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin * Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Salyers as Rigby * Bruce Willis as RJ * Garry Shandling as Verne * Steve Carell as Hammy * Wanda Sykes as Stella * Eugene Levy as Lou * Catherine O'Hara as Penny * William Shatner as Ozzie * Avril Lavigne as Heather * Omid Djalili as Tiger * Jordan Nagai as Miles 'Tails' Prower * Jim Parsons as Sonic the Hedgehog * Gary Oldman as Knuckles the Echidna * Ashleigh Ball as Amy Rose * Ashleigh Ball as Cream the Rabbit * Ian McShane as Shadow the Hedgehog * Jim Broadbent as Sergeant Monty * Hugh Laurie as Wing Commander Gutsy * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen, second antagonist and reformed. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow, Lord Shen's love interest. * Liev Schreiber as the Storm King, third villain * Joel Edgerton as Metal Beak, four villain * Diedrich Bader as Tank "The Shredder" Evans, five villain * Michael Peña as Grubber, six villain * Tim Curry as General Von Talon, seven villain * Rik Mayall as Cufflingk, eight villain * Michael Schlingmann as Underlingk, nine villain * Jeff Daniels as Zartog, ten villain * Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar, 11 villain * Leigh Whannell as Jatt, 12 villain * Angus Sampson as Jutt, 13 villain * Randall Duk Kim as Grand Master Oogway * Michelle Yeoh as The Soothsayer * Seth Rogen as Frank Wienerton * Kristen Wiig as Brenda Bunson * Jonah Hill as Carl * Bill Hader as Firewater * Michael Cera as Barry * Craig Robinson as Mr. Grits * Danny McBride as Honey Mustard * David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash * Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr. * Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko * Tom Kenny as Heffer * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo * Dennis Haysbert as Shangri Bull * Dennis Haysbert as Master Storming Ox * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Master Croc * Fred Tatasciore as Master Bear * Stephen Kearin as Master Chicken * Kevin Michael Richardson as Master Gorilla * Jeff Bennett as Master Boar * Christopher Scarabosio as the Drej Queen, main antagonist * Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Sia as Songbird Serenade Trivia * Vanguard Animation's first film to be Rated PG-13 by the MPAA. Parents Guide * Argentina:13 * Australia:PG (director's cut) * Australia:M * Brazil:10 * Canada:PG (Alberta/British Columbia/Manitoba/Ontario) * Canada:G (Quebec) * Canada:14+ (TV rating) * Denmark:11 * Finland:K-11 * France:Tous publics * Germany:12 * Hong Kong:IIA * Ireland:12A * Italy:T * Japan:G * Malaysia:U * Mexico:A * Netherlands:9 * New Zealand:M * Peru:Apt * Portugal:M/12 (Qualidade) * Russia:12+ * Singapore:PG * South Korea:12 * Spain:13 * Sweden:11 * United Kingdom:12A (original rating) * United Kingdom:12 (video) * United Kingdom:PG-13 * United States:TV-Y7-FV (FX) * United States:TV-PG (V, Cartoon Network) * United States:PG-13 (certificate #44911) * United States:TV-14 (LV, FOX) * United States:PG (director's cut) * Venezuela:PG-13 Rating: FX TV Rating: Cartoon Network TV Rating: Fox TV Rating: